Our Little Storm
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: A random Jaya One-Shot about Jay and Nya's daughter on a rainy day... Jay X Nya


**Oh mah gawd…**

 **I got 4 reviews! AWESOME! Thank you!**

 **It looks like I had a few Jaya shippers read my CoNya oneshot...so I decided to write some Jaya…**

 **OMG I freaked out. THANK YOU! JAYA SHIPPERS READ MY CONYA ONESHOT OOOOOOOHHHHHMAAAHHHHGAAWWWD.**

 **Here you go…I kinda suck at Jaya, soooooo…**

 **You guys just made my day! xD xD xD**

 **Nya's POV**

It was a normal fall day. The sky was overcast, a sterling gray. It was cool and breezy. It was a perfect day for flying kites with my kid.

We are outside. Jay was running around with our young daughter, Arashi. I am sitting down at the bench, talking with the others, rubbing my swollen stomach.

Jay picks up our daughter, and throws her up in the air and catches her. I smile at him, he's such a good father.

"Snack?" Arashi asks, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Yeah!" Jay says. "Let's go get a snack!"

They walk over, Arashi running to me with a small white flower. "Look! A lower, mama, a lower!"

"A flower! Who gave it to you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Da da!" She smiles.

"And one for you," Jay says, handing a blue flower to me.

"Oh, you," I smile and take it.

"Prezel?" Arashi asks hopefully, grabbing the edge of the table.

Jay reaches over the table and grabs a handful of pretzels, which he dumps on a plate and sits Arashi on his lap. She starts crunching on pretzels.

"How are you doing?" He asks me, pecking me on the cheek.

"Good."

"Ah, there she is!" Kai races into the scene and picks up his little niece and kisses her on the cheek.

"Uncle Kai!" She cries, handing my brother a pretzel.

"Why thank you," he says, stuffing the pretzel into his mouth. She laughs.

He walks over to us. "Hey sis, how's the new one?"

"Kicky, he has your knees, I already know it."

"He?" They ask in unison.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. It's a boy."

Jay grins. "Woooo!"

"What're you guys wooooo-ing about?" Cole asks.

"Our baby boy!" Jay yells.

I lean into Jay's chest, and he wraps his arm around me.

Great day.

All was well. We were all playing around. Arashi was having a great time; her dad was lifting her and carrying her around, imagining they were airplanes zooming through the sky. All was well until the thunder clapped loudly.

"Dunder!" Arashi yells, pausing and looking up at the sky.

"You hear the thunder?"

"It wumbles in da sky!"

We laugh and start packing up. Then, a stroke of lightning struck the ground.

"Woah! What was dat?"

"That was lightning, Arashi." Jay said, pausing to see her reaction.

And, a few moments later-

"I like it," She said, smiling sweetly.

Jay just gave me a smug smile.

On the car ride home we were singing rain, rain go away, come back another day! We were led by Arashi.

We were home.

We went inside and then decided to play hide and seek inside while the rain poured. I am on the couch rubbing my stomach. Arashi and Jay were hiding, while Kai, Zane, and Lloyd were seeking. As they started counting, Jay and Arashi crawl under the dining room table. The tablecloth is long enough to conceal them.

I can hear them whispering to each other:

"Da! We-we have to hiiiiide?"

"Yes. Be very quiet!"

A moment of silence.

"Da-da?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Wha-where are dey?"

"I don't know, Arashi! They're coming soon."

"I-I gonna hiiiiide really, really good,"

"Good, we don't want them to find us!" Jay whisper-yells.

I giggle.

Soon, Lloyd wanders into the room and spots the table.

"I wonder where they could be," He says.

I hear Arashi gasp and Jay failing to contain his laughter.

"Dey gonna find us!" She whispers.

"Oh noooooo!" Jay whispers.

I laugh again.

Lloyd pauses at the table. Arashi holds her breath.

Lloyd kneels down at the table and whips up the tablecloth.

Arashi screams delightfully as Lloyd picks her up and throws her in the air.

"Uncle Woyd!" She yells.

"Arashiiiiiiii!" Lloyd tickles her belly. She laughs hysterically.

Jay crawls out from under the table and walks over to me.

"Our little storm, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah," I replied, gazing at the storm we had created, "Our Little Storm."

 **Booyah!**

 **Btw, if you don't know, Arashi means "storm".**

 **I'm not a big fan of this ship, but this was so much fun to write!**

 **Also, this was inspired by my little cousin. We played hide and seek together. It was soooo fun.**

 **Well, I hope you Jaya fans liked this. I think I'll end up writing more of this ship…maybe.**


End file.
